Nico's Boys
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Jason spend much time trying to cheer Nico up about his feelings for Percy, so much so that he falls in love with Nico. The problem? Percy too realizes his feelings for Nico. Now the two are fighting for a completely oblivious Nico's attention. Nico/Jason/Percy slashy threesome in the end


PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO || Nico's Boys || PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Nico's Boys – The Fight Between Ocean and Sky

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Nico/Jason, Nico/Percy, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Piper (past), Percy/Annabeth (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Summary: The Giant War just ended and Nico had been determined to stay away from the camps, from everything. Unable to handle his unrequited feelings for Percy. But Jason keeps him anchored, becoming his first true friend. The problem? Jason starts to feel more than just friendship. And Percy realizes his own feelings for Nico. Now Nico has two pretty boys competing for his attention.

As requested by **ir1208**, Jason and Percy fighting for Nico's attention. I hope it pleases you. ;) I for my part had fun writing it, especially since I had a craving for Nicson (because it sounds awesome xD) since reading HoH.

**Nico's Boys**

_The Fight Between Ocean and Sky_

Maybe Nico was having a little more fun than he really should have.

But he couldn't help himself, Jason and Percy were just too adorable in their obvious courting. They were thinking that he had no idea what was going on, but he would have to be highly oblivious and on the brick of stupid not to notice (was what he said these days, but truth be told, he had no idea about it until a week ago). Though he still mused how all of this had started. He just knew that about a week ago, a highly irritated Reyna had barked into his apartment and demanded for him to get his act together and finally decide between Jason and Percy. Not that Nico had been aware that there ever was a choice to be made... At least not prior to last week.

/flashback\

Unlike Nico, Jason had always been well aware when all of this had started. With Cupid's challenge. With facing and admitting his feelings for Percy in front of Jason. That was the first time Jason started to see Nico in a different light. Not the boy that kept in the shadows and to himself. Out in the open, showing all of his amazing powers. The strength radiating from the son of Hades alone was a turn-on. His power and determination. His will too, keeping such a secret for such a long time. At first, it was only friendship. Jason wanted to be there for Nico, wanted to help him. But the more time he spend with Nico, the more he felt drawn to Nico. It took Piper breaking up with him to realize that he was actually in love with the Ghost King. Because he hadn't cared at all when his girlfriend had tried to explain to him that it wasn't him and that she was sorry and couldn't control her feelings. He just didn't care about the breakup. In fact, he was even glad. They worked so well as friends, way better anyway.

"I just don't understand why he wants Percy", murmured Jason, biting his lower lip.

He was laying sprawled on the couch, his arms crossed beneath his chin, big, blue eyes staring up at the three girls in front of him. Reyna was his oldest friend and Piper, albeit his ex, was still one of her very best friend. The only problem? Annabeth Chase, who was of course living with her two girlfriends in New Rome. She was Percy's best friend. How was he supposed to pout about Percy while she was there too? Not that he was pouting. He was the son of Jupiter, he didn't pout.

"Please stop pouting already, you manage to ruin every good day we have", sighed the daughter of Aphrodite and sat down next to him, ruffling his hair. "You're amazing and handsome, he should be lucky to have you chasing his tail."

"But Nico and Percy share a deeper bond", interjected Annabeth, sipping her coffee. "They had been through a lot and they have this co-dependent relationship of saving each other's lives. It's pretty hard to compete with the years of trust those two share."

Reyna threw her blonde girlfriend a nasty glare which only made the blonde shrug. They both knew that this was true. And so did Jason. The son of Jupiter groaned irritated and turned around to face the backrest of the couch instead of the girls. He hated this feeling. It made him feel completely lost. All he knew was that he wanted Nico. The son of Hades had left quite the impression on him. All the things Nico had done to guarantee them safe passage, all the help he had given them, even though he wasn't one of the Seven, and yet they would have failed without him. But Nico didn't do it for the fame or hero-worshiping. He only did it to make sure that Percy was safe, that the boy he loved would live through this war. This kind of devotion, of love, Jason found himself wanting that too. With time, he wanted more than just something like it. He wanted that. Exactly that. He wanted Nico's love and devotion and the way Nico looked at Percy. He wanted Nico. The problem? Nico wanted Percy. And Jason wasn't Percy. He wasn't that cute, naive boy that was ready to sacrifice the world for his friends. As much as Jason loved his friends, he still put his duty as a hero first.

/break\

"Okay, I've had it!", declared the praetor irritated as she barked into Nico's apartment.

The son of Hades dropped the book he had been reading and started surprised. Normally there were only about three people visiting him. Jason, Percy and Hazel. And they normally _knocked_.

"Can I help you with something, Reyna?", asked Nico politely.

"I can't listen to Jason's whining anymore! I wasn't even aware that he was that whiny to begin with!", growled the daughter of Bellona with a glare. "Heartache makes him whiny. _You_ make him whiny. So stop it. He is still my best friend and I hate seeing him like that."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about", grunted Nico, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jason is head over heels in love with you and all you do is keep whining about Percy! You're slowly breaking his heart here. Especially because _Percy_ is practically throwing himself at you too! So just... sort things out. Take Percy, for all I care, but stop giving Jason this false hope!"

"You are _clearly_ crazy", commented the son of Hades harshly. "Now get out."

She threw a nasty glare at him, but obeyed. Nico shook his head as she left. Jason was not in love with him. Jason had come to be his best friend, yes. And Jason had broken up with Piper, but that was more because Piper was now dating Annabeth (and wasn't that just brilliant?). But there was no way... Fuck. He replayed every single interaction with Jason since Cupid's challenge in his head. Jason Grace was in love with him. How was that a thing...?

/break\

Percy was sitting folded together on the couch in the living room of Frank, Hazel and Leo. The Latino had a comforting hand placed on Percy's shoulder while Frank was busy glaring.

"So you suddenly decided that you're in love with Hazel's brother?", grunted Frank.

"Frank", chided Leo, glaring at his lover. "It's not that sudden. Percy had been in love with Nico for months now. He just didn't know how to tell you guys, what with Nico being Hazel's brother."

"But you knew, firebug?", asked Hazel with one cocked eyebrow.

"Percy had the need to talk to someone about it and he figured I'd be a good address to have a gay freak-out with, I mean I too had noticed my bisexuality only recently", shrugged Leo.

"So... how did you... I mean, you never... I thought you were straight", started Hazel confused and sat down on Percy's other side. "But now you're telling me that you're in love with Nico...?"

"I just... I didn't know until he started avoiding me", muttered Percy, running his fingers through his hair. "I mean... He was just a constant thing in my life, always protecting me. But now that the war is over, he started avoiding me and I noticed how much I _need_ him. But then he started to spend all his time with Jason and I... I think I'm jealous of Jason... That's when I realized... I love Nico."

"That explains so much", said Frank with a frown. "I mean, you've been around here for weeks now and you really kind of... stalk Nico. Now that you say it, I think we should have noticed on our own. Wow. So you're actually in love with Nico? And... do you want to tell him?"

"I don't know", whispered Percy upset. "I mean, he clearly has feelings for Jason. He spends all his time with Jason! H—How am I supposed to compete with the ever-perfect son of Jupiter...?"

Jason was everything Percy wasn't. Where Percy was reckless and threw himself into every danger that presented itself, Jason was contained and contemplated first before acting. Maybe it was the hair and type? Jason was that blonde Roman hero that looked more like a prince while Percy was just... Percy. The dark-haired, plain peasant. Of course Nico would chose Jason over him.

/break\

"Nico!"

The son of Hades didn't drop his book this time. Somehow it seemed to be a theme that angry females would burst into his apartment and glare at him. Though it was new that his sister would do so. Putting his book down, he looked up at a confused Hazel.

"What's wrong?", asked Nico worried.

"Are you... Are you in love? With anyone at the moment?", wanted Hazel to know.

"What kind of question is that?", frowned the Ghost King confused.

"Do you... love Jason? Or does Percy have a chance?", whispered Hazel softly.

"Does Percy...? What?", grunted Nico, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"Because Percy has just been at our place and confessed that he actually loves you!", exclaimed Hazel. "And he's my best friend and I just want to know if he has a chance at happiness!"

Nico stared at her doe-eyed. It seemed all women he knew had lost their sanity. Percy didn't love him. Nico had been in love with Percy for years now, he would know if Percy returned those feelings. Just because he had broken up with Annabeth and was spending an awful lot of time with Nico, like all the time, even cooking... for Nico... Oh. Okay, so maybe he had been so busy dwelling in self-pity that he hadn't noticed the very obvious behavior of Percy...

/flashback|end\

All of that laid one week behind Nico now though. He had taken his sweet time contemplating his options. Percy was his first love and he still loved Percy with all of his heart. He would also always love Percy, that much was obvious. So it overjoyed him to learn that Percy had actually developed a crush on him too. But there was another problem. He would have never thought that _Jason_ would have feelings for him. If not for Reyna and her stunning revelation, Nico wouldn't have taken a single day to think this through – he would have right away gone to Percy, swept him off his feet, dumped him on his bed and ravished him. But Reyna had been faster than Hazel and Nico had spend quite some time thinking about Jason before he even knew of Percy's feelings. Thinking about Jason had caused quite the confusing feelings in him though. Because he actually liked the blonde. As in far more than a friend. For months, Jason and Hazel had actually been his only social contacts. It was hard not to develop a crush on a guy as handsome and as determined. And then, just as Nico had decided to try and get over Percy, to give Jason a chance, Hazel had to come and tell him that Percy liked him back. So for the past week, Nico had tried to decide. Which was impossible. Aside from deciding, he also came to quite enjoy their adorable way of courting.

"More beans, Nico?", asked Jason with a creepily friendly smile.

"You don't need more of that green stuff. You still need room for my brownies, Nico!", said Percy.

Nico grunted and leaned back some, resting his hands on his belly. He was full. When he had come home, he had been surprised to find both, Jason and Percy occupying his kitchen. Jason had made rump-steak and green beans for Nico while Percy had brought a load of fresh and hot brownies. This in itself was nothing new. Jason had been doing this since the war was over and Percy had been doing it for weeks now too, ever since he had decided to move to New Rome. Nico had always thought those were worries caused by friendship, because even he could admit that he used to be quite the scrawny kid. Thanks to Jason's good cooking and Percy's delicious baking, Nico had passed the scrawniness a while ago. And thanks to their constant begging eyes for training, he had also gained quite some muscles. He had always assumed they were just so eager to train with him because the three of them were the sons of the Big Three and there was no one to match their powers, so for an effective training, they needed to stand up to an equal. Now, he suspected they just wanted to see him sweat. Damn pervs. Then again, who was he to judge? Grinning slightly, he leaned back some more and tilted his head, watching how Percy and Jason nudged each other out of the way as they tried to clean their mess. Their backs facing Nico. Their _asses_ facing Nico. Nico grinned pleased at the nice view. Now that he _knew_, he also concluded that their sudden change of clothes had something to do with him. Not that he was complaining. He loved those tight-fitted jeans that made the view on their asses all the more enjoyable and the sleeveless shirts that were tight enough to show off their muscular torsos, as well as their strong arms.

"What are you two doing here, really?", asked the son of Hades softly after a few minutes.

He enjoyed watching them – not just for the obvious reason of being able to stare at their asses – because it was actually even more of a turn-on to have them taking care of him like that. They were cooking for him and now they were cleaning the kitchen. It was quite adorable to see the two biggest heroes of their generation being so... domestic. Somehow, it made him feel as though they were already his. But they weren't. And that was where the hatchet was buried.

"What do you mean, Nico?", asked the son of Poseidon confused as he placed a plate with brownies in front of Nico. "I brought you dessert. Or are we interrupting you...?"

"Yeah. I mean, if we're bothering you, we can go", agreed Jason, equally confused.

They were both giving him those begging eyes like puppies that just got shunned by their master. Nico grunted at that thought and shifted some. The idea shouldn't arouse him as much as it did. He motioned for the two boys to sit down and they obeyed right away. That didn't help his problem.

"You two are... competing for my attention", stated the son of Hades calmly.

Percy's eyes widened in a comical way, a bright blush spreading over his cheeks. Jason's mouth hung open and he scratched himself behind the ear embarrassed. Nico chuckled at their reactions. Those two were just too cute to be true sometimes. The Roman was still so awkward about feelings and Percy had always been the cutest thing Nico had known. He leaned forward some.

"I'm aware of your intentions", continued Nico, looking from one to the other.

"W—Well, then...", started Jason and coughed to cover up the crack of his voice. "Chose."

"Yes", agreed Percy, nodding vigorously. "Who do you want? Me or him?"

Nico looked at them incredulously and shook his head. "That's not how this is going to work."

"T—Then... how is it going to work?", asked Percy with a frown, fidgeting with his hands.

Jason glared at Percy, but he still nodded in agreement. It was ridiculous, he really tried to _hate_ Percy, for holding Nico's attention, for having Nico's love and for _not realizing it_. But the son of Poseidon was something impossible to hate.

"I won't chose between you", stated Nico, cocking one eyebrow, staring at Percy. "You are and always will be my... first love. I will never stop loving you." This made Percy blush brightly and Jason avert his eyes with a flash of pain. "_But_ Jason has been there for me when I most needed someone, without asking for something in return. You're just... here. You were exactly what I needed after the war. You were a good friend and I think... you would be a good something-more." This in return made Jason blush a faint red and Percy make a pained face. "That's why I won't, no can't, chose between you. So... you decide. Figure something out. Find a solution. And get out of my apartment. Right now. Because I don't want to be a part of this discussion."

He knew he was being harsh and unfair to them, but that was his way of coping with things he didn't understand. Jason and Percy flinched as though they had been hit and nearly stumbled over each other as they tried to get out of the apartment without looking at Nico. He knew he was being unfair. But this whole situation wasn't fair to him either! For years, he had yearned for Percy and now that there was someone willing to be there for him, be with him, someone handsome and heroic and amazing, of course Percy had to chose that moment to realize he had feelings for Nico too. And now _Nico_ should chose between the two only people aside from his sister who mattered? To possibly, most likely, lose one of them forever? That wasn't fair and he didn't deserve this. And... their feelings weren't real anyway. He was just Jason's newest project, because Jason always took care of someone. The Fifth Cohort when he had first come to camp, then the whole camp by becoming praetor, the scrawny Leo and outsider Piper after his memory loss. He was just the newest obsession in a long row of urges to protect. And the same went for Percy too. Percy always worried about his friends, even more so since he had been to Tartarus and was faced with friends he had failed. So after Annabeth had broken up with him, Percy most likely just looked out for the next big project. A friend who really needed him. And who, if not the son of Hades who kept isolating himself? They were just both compensating for the fact that they had lost their girlfriends to Reyna. If they were forced to discuss this out, they would realize and then they would leave Nico alone and things could go back to normal. Normal, as in Nico could dwell in self-pity and those two would stop making him feel as though he actually had someone who cared, who loved him.

/break\

"Okay... So...", started Percy awkwardly, his hands deep in his pockets. "We have been avoiding this talk for weeks now. I mean, I know where I stand and you made it quite obvious where you stand. But we did a pretty good job not talking about this."

"True", agreed Jason with a short nod. "If you're going to ask me to back down, you're having a problem. Because I won't. Nico deserves to be happy and you did an awful job of making him happy so far. All you did was cause him heartache. While _I_ was there for him."

"B—But... I _need_ him", whispered Percy, turning those pleading, big sea-green eyes on him.

"Fuck you", snarled the son of Jupiter with a glare. "Don't try this shit with me. You may be cute and irresistible, but I won't give up on Nico just for the sake of your big, pleading eyes!"

"You don't understand!", growled the son of Poseidon back, straightening his back to look more intimidating now that he was facing the taller hero. "He's the only one that understands. He's always been there for me, always protected me from the shadows. A—After... Tartarus... He's the only one aside from Annabeth who understands what it feels like."

"Yeah", snorted Jason, pushing his chest out as he flexed one hand. "Because that is all he is to you. Your protector. Now that Annabeth's gone, he's your second choice, yeah?"

"Says the one who got dumped by his own girlfriend too", huffed Percy, his fingers curling around Riptide in his pocket. "Don't tell me about my feelings. I know my feelings! I love him! Because he's always been mine, he's always been there for me. A—And I've... I've always tried to be there for him. So maybe I needed a kick in the butt, maybe I needed to lose him for a couple months to realize just how much he means to me, but that doesn't change that I fucking love him!"

"But you don't deserve him!", growled Jason, lightning and thunder rolling over the sky.

Dark clouds gathered over camp, a harsh wind pulling on their clothes as cold rain started to strike down and lightning was the only light there was. Other campers hastily scattered as they noticed the two storm-bringers and what their quarrel was doing to the weather. Other campers, but not the son of Hades who hid in the shadows. For the first time he marveled how much a true storm was like all three of them. Lightning, rain and darkness. Licking his lips, Nico observed the sparks of electricity running up and down Jason's arm just as the wind seemed to channel to a small tornado around Percy. They were standing proud and tall, weapons ready in their hands, their faces solemn. Both were radiating power like nothing Nico had ever seen before. Seeing them like this – ready to fight, just because of him – made his dick harder than anything ever had.

"I don't deserve him?", repeated Percy ridiculed. "And what makes you think you deserve him?! You don't even know how to properly handle emotions, you blasted, stubborn Roman! That's the last thing Nico needs! He needs someone compassionate who can show affection!"

"He doesn't need a love-sick puppy like you to curl together at his feet", snarled Jason.

"Maybe that's exactly what he needs", screamed Percy enraged, lifting Riptide, ready for the strike. "Better than a stoic guard-dog, who's better at doing his duty than showing love to his master!"

The clash of metal was echoed by the rolling thunder. Romans fled into the buildings, fearful of this clash of the two greatest heroes they knew. Nico felt an ache in his groin. This was easily the hottest display possible. He was aware that it was wrong to stay hidden and watch, but it was just too much of a turn-on to end. The two guys he loved were fighting over him. He had never thought he'd get the attention of one gorgeous guy, much less two. And the way their bodies moved, like the most erotic dance as their swords clashed and their powers worked against each other, brewing the biggest storm New Rome had faced in a long time. Somehow, seeing this display of their strength and power send a sudden urge and need through his being. A perverse desire to dominate them both. And he couldn't help it, he just wanted them both. He didn't want to let either of them go. But as the two heroes continued to roll around in the mud, bleeding from diverse cuts and most likely going to be bruised all over in the morning, Nico noticed something worrisome. Jason was flexing his free hand a little too often, sparks gathering as though he was getting ready to strike Percy with lightning. All the while, Jason also started to wheeze in a concerning way, as though he was choking. Nico knew that Percy had the power to control all water, including the water within a human body, but... Those two were ready to kill each other.

"Enough!", called Nico in his loudest and most authorial voice.

He stepped out of the shadows, drawing the shadows with him like a coat. The storm above them seemed to darken as Nico stepped up to them, one hand on the hilt of his Stygian-iron sword, ready to strike either of them if they didn't back down right now. He could feel the skeletons crawl out from beneath the dirt as Nico felt antsy to end this quarrel, any way possible. It took his skeleton soldiers to pull the stubborn heroes apart, throwing them at Nico's feet like disobedient children. Their weapons skittered away from them in the mud as they lifted their heads to look up at him.

Percy couldn't help the blush that bloomed on his cheeks as Nico loomed over him, one skeleton on either side of him, his strong arms crossed over his chest as one of his hands was close to his sword, the rain having drenched his shirt enough to cling to his filled-out, muscular, gorgeous frame.

Jason stared wide-eyed at the way Nico looked at them incredulously as though they were just two bothersome problems he could easily take care of. The darkness surrounding him, the authority he was showing at the moment, with his soldiers at his beck and call, it send a flash of arousal through his being, making him shift uncomfortably where he was laying on the ground.

"N—Nico", stated Percy, as though _that_ hadn't been obvious.

"What are you doing here?", grunted Jason defensively as he slowly stood up. "You said you don't want to be a part of this. So let Percy and me take care of it the best way we can."

"By smashing each other's heads in?", snarled Nico unimpressed and waited until they both stood before grabbing them harshly by the necks and pulling them along. "I don't think so."

"Ouch", hissed Percy displeased, trying to wiggle out of Nico's iron-grip.

"Let go, di Angelo! I'm not having you drag me around like—like...", started Jason irritated.

"Like some disobedient pups?", supplied Nico and rolled his eyes. "This seems to be a theme here... Now listen good, Grace. As long as you _act_ like disobedient pups, I'll treat you like those. I will not let you two kill each other, especially not over me. Now be good pups and come along."

He cocked one eyebrow curiously as both boys blushed and remained silent. The storm above them died down slowly as they neared Nico's apartment. He reluctantly let go of the two to open the door and shove them both in, before closing the door behind himself.

"Strip", ordered the son of Hades and pulled his own shirt over his head.

"W—What?", yelped both boys at once, staring at him stunned.

"Pervs", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes as he noticed their blushes. "You're both drenched in rain water, mud and blood. You're going to get a shower now, but I'm not having you ruin my carpets with all that grime. So you'll strip down now before you even come close to one of my showers."

He dumped his own clothes at the door before turning the corner to walk down the hall to his own bedroom, not caring about what the other two would be doing. He had a feeling they would do as he said and they knew his apartment good enough to find the bathrooms.

/break\

Percy took a deep, calming breath as the hot water ran down his body. Now he was glad that Nico had stopped him. He had no idea what had overcome him. He liked Jason, they were friends. They had done many things together in the past weeks. Even though they had been competing for Nico's attention, some things had worked better when they had worked together. Cooking, cleaning Nico's apartment, washing his clothes, doing generally everything possible to make Nico's life easier. And somehow, Percy had actually enjoyed it. They were a good team, they had learned to work with each other without words, splitting up when going grocery shopping and knowing exactly what was still missing, cooking side by side without having any complications. The two of them were a good team, Percy liked spending time with Jason. He didn't want to fight against the blonde. But... he couldn't give up on Nico. Not even for the sake of their friendship. But that wasn't true.

"What am I going to do...?", whispered Percy confused and hurt.

Friendship was important to him, especially after those he had failed. And if he was to get Nico, he knew that he would lose Jason, would lose what they had. If he was to be the one to become Nico's boyfriend, he would get to do all those things on his own. Without Jason. And Jason would most likely retreat from Percy. Maybe even from Nico. But Nico needed Jason. Nico needed all the friends and all the love he could get, because he deserved it.

Turning the water off, he grabbed one of the fluffy, blue towels. He wondered if Nico was even aware that he had plenty of purple and blue things in his apartment since Jason and Percy had started to take care of the household. If so, it didn't seem to bother Nico. Sure, Percy could will himself dry, but right now, he wanted something comforting and soft. If he couldn't get hugs, he wanted a soft towel. As he wrapped it around his hips, he noticed the lack of clothes. He had entered the bathroom with only his boxershorts, everything else was laying in a dirty heap on the stoned floor of the entrance hall. Cursing beneath his breath, he decided to go out and borrow some of Nico's clothes for now. After all, he couldn't possibly stay naked.

/break\

Jason was fisting his hair, growling to himself. Right now, he was very close to hating himself. He would have easily fried Percy in the heat of the moment if not for Nico's interruption. And oh how much he would have regretted that. Nico would have hated him if he had hurt Percy like that. Heck, he would have hated himself. Percy was a good guy, one of the purest things he knew. While Nico's darkness was what drew Jason in, Percy's bright innocence was what intrigued the son of Jupiter there. He wouldn't want to hurt someone as pure as Percy. Especially not after all the... domestic adventures they had shared. Really, it was the only way Jason could describe the past few weeks. He had always led a bachelor's life, not really caring about keeping clean or keeping the fridge full. If he had no food, he would sneak into Reyna's apartment and steal something from her. But he had wanted to impress Nico, to make him see that Jason was fit to be with him. It hadn't been easy at first, but then Percy had dropped by and had been a great help. The son of Poseidon had more experience in actually taking care, he had helped his mother all his life after all.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stalked out of the bathroom determined. He knew he would never hold Nico's complete love, Percy had always owned his heart and he always would. All he could ask for was to get shared custody for that heart. The thought scared him somehow. Not that he had to share Nico's love, but that he actually didn't mind as much as he thought he would. Percy was a cute and loving thing and what he had said had been true – Nico needed someone as affectionate as Percy to coax him out of his self-chosen shell. And... Jason had actually enjoyed the way things were. Working side by side with Percy, spending the evenings eating what he had cooked with something incredibly unhealthy that Percy had made (it had been an amusing surprise to Jason to learn that Percy couldn't cook for the life of him, but that he was a genius baker), watching movies with Percy and Nico into the darkest hours. He wanted to keep it that way. So he would.

/break\

Percy and Jason had their heads in the clouds as they walked into Nico's bedroom. So much so that they didn't even notice the other. At least not until they bumped into each other. Jason reacted right away, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist to steady the other demigod. He stared down into those sea-green eyes for a moment and became sure of how right his plan was.

Percy was feeling more and more awkward the longer he found himself naked in Jason's arms, especially considering the intense glare of those blue eyes. Averting his eyes, he instead focused on the giant bed with the black satin sheets and the silken curtains surrounding it.

"Percy", whispered Jason lowly, following the other boy's gaze. "I... wanted to say sorry. For what happened earlier. I didn't... mean what I said. It's just... I love Nico and... the fear of losing him to you made me say some... not so nice things. And do some not so nice things. I'm sorry."

"It's okay", nodded Percy slowly. "I understand. I mean, I... I'm sorry too. I like you, I don't want to fight with you. You were right. I was an egoistic and blind brat and... I hurt him, badly. I don't... deserve him. You've been there for him. B—But... I don't... I don't want to be... alone..."

Jason stared mesmerized at the way Percy's teeth worried his lips. "You don't have to be alone."

"Mh?", grunted the son of Poseidon confused and cocked his head.

The blonde cupped Percy's cheek, lifting the older boy's gaze. "We could share. We already share his affection, we share the chores around the apartment, why shouldn't we also... share his bed? He wants both of us. Who says that he can't have what he wants? If there is one person I know who deserves to finally be completely happy, it's Nico. I would do anything to make him happy. If that means to share him with you, then... I can do that. You're not exactly revolting or anything."

He chuckled lightly at the end, making Percy flustered. Sea-green eyes stared stunned up at the blonde. This suggestion was... not as crazy as it should be. He knew two very happy threesomes, after all. If Frank, Hazel and Leo could make it work, if Reyna, Piper and Annabeth could make it work, maybe, just maybe it was worth a try. Nico had said he wouldn't chose between them. And what Jason said was true, if there was one guy who deserved true happiness, it was Nico.

/break\

"So... What was going on with Jason and Percy earlier?"

Frank tried for casual and failed miserable. Even his girlfriend and boyfriend winced at that. All Nico did was roll his eyes. The son of Hades had decided to fetch something to eat for himself and his stubborn, idiotic boys. Using their powers like that would leave them starving, so they would probably appreciate hot and delicious. So he had gone over to the _Happy Dragon_, the restaurant Frank, Hazel and Leo had opened up together. Well, Frank and Hazel. Leo was only working there as a waiter until he would have the opportunity to open his own car shop.

"They were fighting. Over me", replied Nico with a simple shrug.

"A—And you're okay with that, or what?", snorted his sister, glaring in a disapproving manner.

"If one of my best friends gets hurt because of you, di Angelo-", warned Leo, a flame dancing around his fingers in a silent threat. "You know better than that, right?"

Nico nodded sharply and gathered the boxes with spaghetti, salad and pizza in his arms before leaving again, not regarding any question with an answer. This was his thing, his... problem. And he needed to figure a solution out on his own. He had honestly believed it could be simple. That the two heroic morons would talk about it, realize it was just a crush and shrug it off so everybody could just continue with their normal lives. Instead they were _both_ in love with him and ready to fight for him. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let either of them get hurt. They were his and no one was allowed to hurt what was his. No one. Not even one of those he considered his.

Just what was he supposed to do now though? It couldn't continue like this and he couldn't chose one. Which in itself made him laugh in a bitter way. If someone had asked him to chose only three months ago, he would have chosen Percy without wasting another thought. But that stupid, stubborn Roman brat had wormed his way into Nico's heart, because he had been the first one to actually offer and protect said heart. Now he was stuck, stuck with two love-sick and adorable heroes.

"Perce? Jay? Where are you?", called Nico as he entered his apartment again.

He stared at the heap of dirty clothes still next to the door. When had he become that spoiled, really? He was so used to Percy and Jason silently cleaning all messes in his apartment that he wasn't used to finding a single speck of dirt anywhere, much less those dirty clothes. Navigating his way to the kitchen, he craned his neck to see if Jason or Percy were in the living room. They were not. As he entered the kitchen and placed the dinner on the table, he also noticed the lack of Jason and Percy there. They weren't under the shower anymore either, or else he would be able to hear the running water. And somehow he also doubted that they would leave the apartment naked.

"Stupid, idiotic, disobedient hero-pups", muttered Nico beneath his breath. "Jason! Percy! Heel!"

Running his fingers through his hair, he left the kitchen again, peeking into every room. Living room again – maybe they were in the farthest corner... hiding? Nothing. His office, also empty. The guest bathroom next to the front door; just as empty. And his private bathroom at the end of the hall, next to his bedroom. No one inside. That only left his bedroom.

"My apartment isn't that big. I know you heard me, you annoying-", started Nico to rant.

But as he opened his bedroom door, he found it hard to formulate any thoughts, much less a full sentence. The curtains around his bed were drawn back, revealing two heroes, both with cheeky grins on their lips. Jason was sitting there, on top of the satin sheets, with Percy in his lap. The son of Poseidon had his knees on either side of Jason as he rested his head on the blonde's shoulder, staring at Nico with those intense, sea-green eyes. The son of Jupiter had his arms around Percy's waist, holding him in place, his hands resting on Percy's bare behind. Both heroes were only wearing too-large black shirts. Nico's shirts. Barely reaching their waists.

"You were saying something about stupid, idiotic and disobedient hero-puppies?", asked Percy.

"I...", started the son of Hades, gulping hard as he found his throat very dry. "Brought dinner?"

"That is so very thoughtful of you", smirked Jason, nuzzling his nose in Percy's hair.

"What... is going on here?", asked Nico as he slowly stepped closer, his heart clenching.

He felt like an intruder in his own bedroom. Was this it? Had Jason and Percy realized how perfect the other was and that they would be better off with each other? That they didn't need Nico? Had he just interrupted Jason and Percy in the middle of getting together...?

"We found a solution!", declared Percy with the most beaming and happy smile possible.

"That we did", agreed Jason and gave Percy's ass a hard squeeze. "We agreed that we're actually quite capable of getting along, if the need arises and that fighting is nothing either of us enjoys. So we agreed that we will share you. If you want... both of us, that is."

There was an edge to Jason's voice, one that sounded nearly afraid. Nico gave him an inquisitive look. Was Jason being serious? Was the great Roman hero actually afraid to be rejected by him? The thought was so ridiculous, it made Nico shake his head in disbelieve.

"We want you. We both want you. And you said you want us too", continued Percy for the blonde, worrying his lower lip unsure. "I mean, I like how it was for the past weeks. Can't we continue like that? Just... that Jason and I won't leave in the evening. That we'll _both_ go to bed with you?"

Nico was still staring at them like a deer caught in the headlights. His head was spinning with wonder. How was this possible? They wanted him? Both? And... he could actually have them, both of them that is? He slowly stepped up to them until he stood in front of the bed.

"You're saying... that I can keep both of you?", asked Nico slowly, laying his hands in their necks.

Both his boys nodded slowly, staring at him expectantly. He would have to be a fool to decline such a fine and delicious offer. Especially since said offer was only wrapped in his shirts and nothing else, which gave him the perfect view of their hard cocks pointing up at him. He tightened his grip on their necks and pulled Percy in first, sealing the soft lips with his own. The Sea Prince gasped into the kiss, arching into him, which proved to be hard because Jason still had an iron-grip on his waist. Percy's eyes fluttered open as they parted from their kiss, his fingers clawed into Nico's shirt. But the Ghost King was already turned toward Jason, pulling the blonde into a kiss of their own. While kissing Percy had been a soft sensation, kissing Jason was literally electrifying.

"So... You're both mine now", growled Nico huskily, licking his lips. "I like that."

"That's... good", whispered Jason hoarsely as he stood. "I'll get the food into the freezer. I guess this is going to take a little more time. You... enjoy Percy. He's quite well-prepared."

The son of Hades frowned after the blonde until Jason left the bedroom before his attention went back to Percy. The Sea Prince was flustered a dark red as he slowly laid down on the bed. One inquiring eyebrow shot up as the implication caught up with Nico and he gaped.

"I—Is that... Are you... Do you really...", stuttered the son of Hades, unable to formulate a sentence.

"Well... uh... We've kind of been dating for weeks now, I mean, we can't possibly get any more domestic than we already were", mumbled Percy, brightly red. "I just want... the next... step. And don't you dare say otherwise! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to have J—Jason's fingers down there?! Even though he seemed to really enjoy himself there..."

/break\

Jason glared at the food as he put it into the fridge. All their favorites. The salad Nico loved most, the spaghetti Percy enjoyed so much and the pineapple pizza that Jason adored. It was sweet of Nico, because Nico was actually capable of being sweet if he wanted to. But he ever only was sweet to Hazel, Percy and Jason. And right now, Percy was losing his virginity to Nico. Jason was aware that Nico has had a couple of drunken one-night-stands after the war – he had played a big part in it and many were chasing after the handsome Italian and his hero-fame. But for Percy, it was the first time. Well, in a way it would also be Jason's first time. At least with a guy. What Jason wanted at the moment was to switch with Percy, because he wanted Nico. But Jason knew that Nico had wanted Percy for so much longer, surely Nico would want to have Percy first.

Taking his sweet time, he slowly walked back to the bedroom. What he found was exactly what he had expected. Percy's legs wrapped around Nico's waist as the Italian rutted vigorously against him. Both were moaning and whimpering in pleasure as Nico trailed kisses along Percy's collar.

"Jason. Come here", ordered the Italian without even looking up.

The son of Hades had always been bossy and controlling, it probably came from his fear of being abandoned and alone, so he rather took control over the situations at hand. Whatever it was, it send jolts of pleasure through Jason's being. Which was a weird sensation for the blonde, because he had always fought against authority figures. But Nico was... different. It was different with him. Somehow, Jason _wanted_ it. So he found himself obeying, slowly walking over to the bed.

"Sit", grunted the son of Hades, one hand exploring Percy's torso as the other grabbed Jason.

Once again, the blonde found himself in a harsh and demanding kiss. It was a nice feeling, so different. No one aside from Octavian actually ever dared to stand up against him, defy him. And then Nico came along and treated him like some nuisance, talking back, growling and glaring. The two of them had bark and snide and Jason enjoyed it. He enjoyed the bond they had formed over the Giant War. He enjoyed Nico. Wrapping his arms around Nico's shoulders, he tried to deepen their kiss. Which was admittedly hard because Nico was quite busy fucking Percy.

"How about...", whispered Nico against his lips. "You suck Percy off? To show me how cooperative you two are in this. I mean, I can't keep both of you if you're not willing to... play nice."

There was a wicked and dirty grin on Nico's lips that made Jason roll his eyes. But Percy's cock was hard and leaking pre-cum and the way it pointed at him was quite demanding. The sounds spilling from Percy's lips were rather encouraging too, so he found himself more than willing to oblige. Jason always had a cunning tongue, or so Reyna and Piper had claimed, so it didn't take him too long to coax an orgasm out of the pretty Sea Prince. Licking along the shaft, teasing his head and thrusting the hardness deep down his throat while his hands were busy fondling Percy's balls was truly enough to have Percy coming within mere minutes. The fact that Nico was still fucking him hard may have had something to do with it too, but this time, Jason decided it was his doing. He swallowed the warm seed and licked his lips before leaning up to Percy. The son of Poseidon was panting hard, his cheeks red and his eyes half-lid as he stared up at Jason. Cupping the back of Percy's neck, Jason pulled the Sea Prince into the first kiss between them, letting Percy taste himself on Jason's lips. The Sea Prince hummed delighted as they parted, licking his own lips.

"Yeah. I'm fine with sharing if it means I can use that mouth more often", decided Percy with a grin.

"I'm glad you're enjoying him, mio bello oceano", whispered Nico amused, thrusting harder.

The feeling of Percy's tightening muscles and the hot picture of Percy and Jason kissing were enough to send Nico over the edge too. The moment he felt himself coming deep within the son of Poseidon, he pressed his lips possessively against Percy's, enjoying the mingled taste of Percy and Jason on them after their previous kiss. His Sea Prince gave a wanton sound upon being filled, which made Nico smile slily. Upon pulling out of his lover, Nico laid down between his two boys, panting hard. Percy curled together against his side right away, looking quite content himself, but there seemed something bothering the blonde. Raising one eyebrow, the Ghost King pulled Jason into a passionate kiss, running his free hand (the one on which Percy didn't lay) along Jason's sides in a teasing manner until it rested on the firm behind of the Roman, making Jason gasp.

"What's wrong, mio bello cielo?", asked the son of Hades confused.

The Roman flushed a bit and turned his head, rather hiding his face in the crook of Nico's neck than admitting that he had been pouting about the fact that Percy had gotten a personal nickname. The faint, embarrassed blush darkened quite a bit as he felt fingers stroking over his entrance.

"N—Nico", hissed Jason lowly, biting Nico's earlobe. "No you don't."

"I very much will", smirked the Ghost King with an evil edge to it.

The curious finger slowly pushed in, making Jason gasp in surprise, his eyes wide. Percy wiggled out of the half-embrace from Nico so he could pull Jason into a kiss and give Nico the room (and his other hand) to properly prepare the son of Jupiter. While Percy's tongue was busy distracting Jason from the foreign and strange feeling of being penetrated, the Sea Prince's cunning fingers tried to coax Nico's cock back into its full, nice hardness. With a content grin on his lips did Nico lay on his bed, feeling the tight ring of muscles he was stretching and watching how the two boys he loved were busy kissing on top of him. That surely was enough to make him hard again, especially with Percy so adamantly stroking his cock.

"What do you say, Jason?", asked Nico, his voice hoarse with arousal. "Are you ready?"

His first impulse was to shake his head. The blonde had never bottomed before and he had actually also never really thought about it, even after he had noticed his feelings for Nico, he had never paid it much mind which one of them may end up being the girl. Urgh, wrong wording, but he really had no fucking idea about this stuff. All he knew was that he wanted Nico and that he wanted to do everything to make the Ghost King happy, because Nico was truly the one person on this planet Jason knew that deserved to finally be happy. Slowly pushing Percy off himself, Jason climbed on top of Nico. If he was going to have that thing up his ass, he would at least be the one in control, that much was for sure. The son of Poseidon obliged and got out of the way, curling together in Nico's arms once more, trailing kisses along his Ghost King's torso just as Jason slowly lowered himself into the Italian's hardness. Nico gave a pleased grunt at the feeling of Percy's teasing tongue wrapped around one of his hard nipples and the feeling of Jason's tight ass wrapped around his cock. Surely, he could get used to this. The blonde looked uncomfortable at first, trying to adjust for the first few thrusts, before he finally seemed to have found his prostate. From that moment on, his movement was rapid and just plain erotic. Nico marveled at the gorgeous body above him, riding him in such a wild manner. Coupled with the frantic way Jason was jerking himself off, it really gave Nico kind of a kick. One hand held Percy's neck tightly as he pulled the Sea Prince into a kiss. At least until the Sky Prince above him came with a loud moan spilling from his lips and his hot seed spilling all over Nico's torso. Nico had to hand it to Jason, the boy had stamina, because his up and down didn't lessen any, still as fierce and determined at pleasuring Nico as before.

"Percy", whispered Nico softly against kiss-swollen lips. "Would you clean the mess Jason made?"

"Am I not always cleaning Jason's messes?", snickered Percy, eagerly tracing Nico's abs with his tongue. "Now I don't just have to clean your mess in the kitchen but also in the bedroom?"

"Well, you're good at it", huffed Jason, slapping Percy's ass once in encouragement.

The son of Poseidon blushed and turned so his ass wasn't pointing into Jason's direction anymore, glaring at the blonde while licking Nico clean off the cum. Nico moaned loudly as he came for a second time, this time emptying himself deep within his blonde lover. Jason kept riding him until the Italian was a panting mess with no drop of cum left within him. Only then did the blonde climb off him and lay down on Nico's other side, so Nico had one head resting on each his shoulders.

"I love you. I love you both so much", whispered the son of Hades, kissing their heads. "_Mine_."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
